


U is for understanding

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [21]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Phil gets it.





	U is for understanding

Some nights, Clint just had to come home and turn his hearing aids off for a while. It served as a way for him to cut himself off from the world, on his own terms for once.

Phil knew enough to respect these boundaries, and he always gave Clint his space when this happened. If Phil needed something, or wanted to check in, he would sign his request and clear out quickly.

Clint wasn't great at talking about his feelings, but that type of behavior was exactly why he loved Phil Coulson. No questions, no nonsense, just respect and understanding.


End file.
